Triangles Have Three Sides
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: "I'm glad this has provided entertainment for you," - Totally crazy story contained within, but hopefully entertaining...and probably not what your expecting.


**This is byproduct of trying to fall asleep and suddenly an idea so insane, so out there, so bat-crazy pops into your head that you simply MUST write it!**

**I gave a few of my "fandom" buddies a heads up this was coming...**

**It's short and not to be taken too seriously...**

* * *

><p>It was never dull when people visited, and while usually Cecil enjoyed these visits, Edge was in one of his weird moods and was demanding attention for some reason.<p>

It wasn't too annoying yet, but it meant he wasn't about to get any work done, anytime soon.

"Tell your people to stop seducing my people!" Edge complained.

Cecil frowned, waiting a moment before replying tentatively. "Is this about Kain and Izayoi? Because I already told you I'm not getting involved with that,"

"No," the other king replied, dismissing the comment with an irritated flick of his hand. "It's not just about them,"

Cecil's frown deepened, "Is it about Kieran and Cuore? Because I'm _definitely_ not-"

"No!" Edge cut him off impatiently. "It's about Rosa's mother."

"…Rosa's mother," he repeated in a confused tone of voice.

Edge nodded briskly, "Yes!"

Cecil was trying to make sense of this very strange conversation, but the pieces had only begun to fit together and he finally pinned Edge with a look. "So, Rosa's mother is seducing someone?"

Clearly fed up with having to explain himself, Edge heaved a dramatic and lengthy sigh. "Yes, that's what I said. In fact, she's managed to somehow created some twisted love triangle-"

He trailed off as the paladin started laughing. He sighed and glared at him, irritation written across his face.

"I'm sorry," Cecil apologized, holding his hands up. "I'm just…having a hard time wrapping my head around this." He sat back and crossed his arms, expression half amused, half disbelieving. "Rosa's mother is _seducing_ people?"

"Yes!" Edge snapped, slamming his hands on the front of the desk. "What is so hard to understand about what I'm trying to tell you!"

"The part about _Rosa's mother seducing_ people," the other king replied.

"Well she is and it's started to cause a real issue for me," Edge explained. "I have threats of violence over this,"

Cecil started laughing again. "Over Rosa's mom?"

He jumped out of his seat and went for the door, "I have got to tell Kain about this…"

Edge watched him go with bewildered annoyance. "Hey!"

Kain's office wasn't that far from where they'd been having their conversation, and Cecil only knocked once before pushing open the door with another chuckle. There was an argument drifting through the door in regards to the ever troubling airship ferry lanes but this was more important.

Kain and Izayoi both looked up at the intrusion and Cecil didn't waste any time before explaining.

"Rosa's mother is involved in a love triangle." he hurried reported.

Kain blinked twice. "Wait…_Joanna_?"

"Yes!"

They both started cracking up.

"It's not funny!" Edge snapped.

Izayoi shrugged, "It's _kind_ of funny,"

He shifted his glare to her.

She shrugged helplessly, not looking apologetic.

Kain was still laughing, though Cecil, always the diplomatic one, had stifled his and was obviously trying very hard to maintain a straight face.

"Alright, so we understand. What is it you want me to do exactly?" he asked.

Edge frowned, "I don't know, talk to her or something."

"Good luck, she hates you," Kain muttered anything but quietly.

Cecil glared at him, remarking dryly; "Thanks, Kain."

He shrugged not unlike how Izayoi had done a few moments before.

Edge threw his hands open, "Hello? Real problem here,"

"Sorry it's been five seconds since anyone paid attention to you," Izayoi said, leaning back against the wall and crossing her arms. "I'm sort of with the guys; what do you expect them to do? She's allowed to live her life, you know."

"Well live it without comprising my people!" Edge complained.

Kain snickered, obviously finding something in that statement amusing.

Everyone ignored him.

"Look," Cecil started, still trying to pretend he was at all sympathetic. "It's not that I don't get the problem,"

"I don't," Izayoi interrupted, glancing at her cousin. "Who is she involved with, anyway?"

Edge sighed and shifted between his feet a few times before answering. He seemed to be stalling.

"Apparently both Zangestu and the seneschal,"

She quirked an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

Kain was still snickering and finally Cecil nudged him in an attempt to shut him up. Edge was already continuing, however.

"Yes, seriously. I guess the seneschal met her years ago, I have no idea what he was talking about, but apparently they write letters to each other. Zangestu just met her the other day but won't shut up about her. They bonded over stories of past marriages or something,"

"Wait, Zangestu was married?" Izayoi said, looking baffled.

Edge rolled his eyes at her.

Cecil drew their attention back to the topic at hand. "So, what's the problem?"

"The problem," the other king started, sounded remarkably angry. "is that both of them are smitten and now they are mad at each other over this. It's making it difficult to get anything done with the bickering and the gossip and the threats!"

There was a pause and then Kain grinned, "Rosa's going to flip,"

He and Cecil both snickered again.

"You two, are not helping," Edge complained, glaring at them. "I expect help. I had to sit through the two of you with all _that_ fun times, so this is pay back."

"Low blow," Izayoi chimed in, sitting back at the table and looking over some papers.

Kain frowned at him, "I'm not getting involved with this and you can't make me."

Edge opened his mouth as if he was going to refute that comment but Cecil cut him off with another question. "Alright, so how bad is this fight?"

"They keep pestering me to take sides or something and last time I sat them down to talk about it, they kept threatening each other. It was annoying _and_ stupid."

Izayoi glanced up, "They are assuming she even likes either of them,"

The other three all stared at her. She shrugged and went back to her papers. "Just saying…"

Edge groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, "Ugh! That would be all I need…this is out of control,"

"I don't think there's much we can do," Cecil remarked.

Kain grinned, "We can tell Rosa."

Edge scowled, "I'm glad this has provided entertainment for you,"

"And me," Izayoi said, smiling up at him. "I am highly entertained. Just be glad she's too old to get pregnant. Now _that_ would be entertainment…"

"Shut up, Izayoi." he muttered. Edge sighed and held up his hands, "You know what, your right, there's not much we can do. The seneschal is supposed to be retired, so I can't very well tell him to do anything, and I've fired Zangestu and the rest of them three times over at this point…I'll just let it play out. Hopefully there won't be any duels to the death…"

He walked out of the room and Cecil glanced at Kain, "You don't think he was serious about that, do you?"

Kain shrugged, "It's hard to tell with Edge. He's always dramatic."

They both simultaneously turned to Izayoi.

She blinked innocently. "I'm just waiting for you to tell Rosa so I can see her reaction."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Why not have the "old" people be involved with a love triangle? And naturally it would be over Rosa's mom...hehehe<strong>

**But seriously, this randomly came out of nowhere and I simply had to write it.**

**Also, I'm working on the next chapter of "Shards of History", so an update should be heading everyone's way sometime in January. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
